Historias para antes de ir a dormir de Mamá Pocha
by MamaPochaOriginal
Summary: En las noches de insomio, cuando las peliculas pornos, ya no son suficiente para ti; recurre a las HISTORIAS DE MAMA POCHA y así,te lo aseguro, podras dormir!. Ni Garcia Marquez nos supera con su Soledad, vos lee esto, no te arrepentiras. VIVA MAMA POCHA
1. Chapter 1

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA: Por Asami Nara

Esta historia se remonta por allá en el año 500… ohh muy vieja era… Na bueno la historia comienza en cualquier año, pero cercano al siglo 21.  
Kakashi iba caminando por la aldea mas tránsfuga de las naciones, si la ladea de la Hoja-seca, en realidad antes se titulaba Konoha, o sea La aldea encendida entre las Hojas y adoptaba el nombre, resumido, De La Hoja. Pero como en esa aldea a nadie le calentaba una mierda se dejaron estar y comenzó a decaer, hasta que hubo una terrible sequia y bueno las hojas se secaron, los animales murieron, y ya no era una linda nacion, si no era el basurero de todas las naciones, ahí dejaban a los criminales sultos, y mandaban a los convictos o renegados de otras naciones a vivir en Hoja-seca. Hasta los propios ninjas eran todos unos chorros, vivan de joda y traficaban drogas. Se la conocia como la "NACION DE LA PROSTITUCION"  
Como les decía antes Kakashi iba caminando por Hoja-seca, llamando la atención de varias mujeres. Cuando de repente se cruzo con una joven de estatura normal, y se la quedó mirando [el muy perverso]. Esta Mujer se encontraba haciendo las compras, estaba en un puesto de lencería erótica comprandose extraños artefactos, a lo que al peli plata le gusto más y decidió acercarse a la joven castaña.

- Disculpe señorita –tocándole el hombro para qué se voltee.  
- ¿Si? –dijo la joven volteándose.  
- ¡OHHH POR DIOS ES HORRENDAAAAA! –muy asustado grito el pija de Kakashi.  
- ¡¿Como se atreve a llamarme así? –mirándolo mal.  
- Digo, digo disculpe... -alejándose rápidamente del adefesio.  
-Espere, espere, ahora me tiene qué decir su nombre.  
- Soy... Emm... Naruto –mirando para todos lados- Bueno me tengo que ir.

Rápidamente el ninja se alejo de la joven, pero a la castaña, como le ocurría a toda chica que veía a Kakashi, se enamoro perdidamente de el, y decidió ir tras el hombre, en donde lo paro y le dio la mano presentándose hacia el, al ninja más popular no le quedo otra que darle la mano con mucho asco.  
La chica se llamaba Estrella Himara una joven común y corriente de unos 21 años de edad que era residente de Hoja-seca, una mujer que vivía de la prostitución, ¿Pero ustedes se preguntaran como pija hacia para prostituirse si era mas fea que el Jorobado de Notredam? Bueno pues verán, la chica acosaba a los hombres con navajas y varias veces le iba a chorear a los travestis, pero la rutina de ella, era drogarlos y violarlos, así se mantenía. Pero no toda la vida fue fea, cuando era chiquita era una niña muy bonita, pero se callo de la cucheta y su madre vino corriendo al escuchar sus gritos, pero la vieja boluda llevaba la tetera en la mano y como la pendeja tenía un desastre en la pieza, la vieja se callo y le derramo el agua hervida en la cara.  
La cosa es que Kakashi, no quería nada con la chica y como la chica era una perversa y se enamoro perdidamente de el, trataba de conquistarlo.  
Lo empezó a ver seguido, y el tiempo transcurrió, ya habían pasado dos años que Estrella trataba de violarlo, en todo ese tiempo Kakashi no le daba bola, claro se habían hecho "amigos" pero forzosamente, por que el malvado de Kakashi no quería tenerla ni en figuritas, solo le hablaba por qué le tenía lástima.  
Lo que pasaba es que Kakashi, decía que era poca mujer para el, ¿Como un hombre tan lindo podía andar con ese adefesio?. Todas andaban detrás de Kakashi, por esa razón el hombre se la re creía, era el don Juan de Hoja-seca [Jeje siempre quise decir eso] la cosa es qué cuando hablaba con la jóven lo hacia con distancia y con mucho desprecio.  
Hasta que un día Estrella, decidió ir al País del Rayo, donde decían que ahí había un buen cirujano plástico. Pasaron 10 meses y en todo ese tiempo que no se la vio a Estrella, Kakashi se había aliviado por que no tenía a la pesada y violadora de la Himara, y podía tener noches de lujuria en su casa con chicas diferentes.  
Llego el día que la Himara regreso a la Hoja-seca, total mente cambiada. Todos los chunnin y los hombres la quedaban mirando. Las Mujeres también pero solo por celos, al guna que otra la miraba con otros ojos, la cosa que era la Angelina Jolie de Hoja-seca.  
Era otra persona, al parecer los rumores eran muy ciertos, en el país del Rayo había un excelente cirujano. En lo primero que pensó la castaña al ingresar a Hoja-seca fue en ir a la casa del peli plata.  
Cuando iba camino a la casa de este, los hombres le _g_ritaban cosas, pero ella no le interesaba, por que ella quería escuchar todas esas cosas zarpadas, pero que la hacían sentir bien, solo de un hombre, solo de él, sólo, sólo (ohh, había cagado la historia) solo de Kakashi Matraka.  
Al fin la chica llegó al domicilio de este, donde vivia en las cabezas de los Hokage, ¿Por qué carajo vivia ahí? Bueno pues por que se la cojio a la Tsunade, que era la Hokage, pero como la nacion perdió poder, paso a ser una simple aldea y la vieja puta a ser feudal, Bueno como Kakashi se la había hechado al bolso a la vieja, esta decidió darle la cabeza de los Hokage, con la condición que se la agarre cada vez que ella quiera. Bueno la cosa es que llegó al domicilio de este y la muy atrevida, no golpeó la puerta y la abrió de repente, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¡KAKASHI! –exclamó esta asombrada.  
- ¡NOOO ESTRELLA NO ME MIRES! –colocándose la servilleta en la boca para taparse la cara-¿Eh? ¿Estrella sos vos? –asomándose para mirarla muy sorprendido.  
- Si soy yo –ingresando la gran casa.  
- ¿P-pero qué te paso?  
- Es qué... ¡QUE TE PASO A TI! -alteradamente le gritó la chica.

Lo qué no sabía Estrella es qué en ese momento de su ausencia, habían pasado muchas cosas y lamentablemente, el peli plata había tenido un terrible accidente. Donde había perdido su ojo izquierdo, se había quebrado la mandíbula, y había perdido la mitad de su lavio supriro. Y como los médicos de Hoja-seca eran todos unos inútiles, personas comunes que se hacian pasar por médicos, solo para consumir dogas; atendían a las personas y hacían cualquier cosa. Por esa causa le hicieron como el culo la operación y le quedó todo el rostro deformado. Por esa razón el peli plata usaba su protector, par cubrirse el ojo y una mascara para tapar su horrendo rostro.  
Pero como se había salido de bañar no tenia ni el protector ni la mascara puesta. Rápidamente el Matraka se alejo de la chica.

- No, no te me acerques –mirándola bien- NOOOO NO TE ME HACERQUES SOY UN ADEFECIO –escondiéndose en un rincón oscuro.  
- Mh odio esa palabra -murmuro- No Kakashi no me temas –acercándose más hacia el, hasta qué llego a agarrarle el brazo- Vamos sal de la oscuridad.  
- No, no quiero qué me veas, soy feo –llorando desconsoladamente.  
- No seas tonto salí –tironeándolo hacia la luz -OOOHH POR DIOS SI QUE ERES HORRIBLE.  
- NOO YO TE DIJE, NO QUIERO QUE ME MIRES ¡NO ME MIERES!  
- Jajajaja no seas idiota -burlo esta- Mira Kakashi, para mi seguirás siendo lindo, por que yo no me enamore de vos por lo físico, bueno si, pero lo qué me termino de enamorar de vos, fue tu forma de ser... No en realidad no –pensando- La verdad que siempre me trataste como el culo y sos un creído, o al menos eras uno, por que con esa facha ya nadie te querrá.  
- Eres mala –llorando desconsoladamente.  
- Pero te digo que… A mi no me interesa si eres cojo o tuerto, para mi siempre serás el Kakashi que tenia loca a todas las Mujeres.

En ese momento ambos se dieron un beso apasionado, medio complicado, por que el Matraka tenía todo un desastre en sus labios por la operacion. La castaña comenzo besandole los labios deformes, pero termino en el hojo de este.

- Estrella me estas cupando el ojo.  
- ¿Como sucedio que..? -dijo alejandose confundida

- No lo se... pero mepasa a menudo cuando voy a mear al baño.

- Ahh -algo asustada.  
- Pero ¿En serio me lo decís? Eso de que sigo siendo hermoso para vos -muy ilusionado.  
- No culiado te lo dije para que te sientas bien y para que me des un beso de una ves por todas, veni –tomándolo de la mano- Vamos a hacerlo, que te tengo unas ganas terrible.  
- Si dale yo también estoy re caliente y ahora que te veo así peor.

- Bueno deja de hablar, dale que traje unos juguetitos –mostrándole una bolsa.

- Mmm eso me gusta.

- Si cuandote meta el consolador por el culo vamos a ver si te va a gustar.

- O.O

FIN

MORALEJA

No te gastes la guita por un culiado que se hace el lindo y no te da ni la hora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casorios y escapes.** Por _Estrella Himara_

El ninja no popular de la aldea de la hoja.. Se encontraba caminando.. Por los callejones de los negocios.. Mientras buscaba en la basura.. Algo para comer.  
Ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar,,  
A pesar de tener una enorme cantidad de dinero, a este se lo gastaba su padre.. En bolsas de arpillera..

Que -por una extraña razón- usaba apara cubrir sus espaldas, dándole un mismo uso que el de los chalecos jounnin..  
La madre de Shikamaru- así se llamaba el ninja- presa de la depresión. Un día de lluvia.. Agarro sus valijas.. Y partió con otro hombre.. 10 años menor que ella y como después, se enteraron que en verdad era un recluta de prostituta, y ahora.. La madre de Shikamaru se hallaba en la Rodríguez peña facturando como lima nueva.

A su marido no le importo, por lo que siguió coleccionando bolsas de arpillera y cuidando – bueno.. En realidad no – de su hijo Shikamaru.

El ninja, comenzó a hacer relaciones sociales con una indigente del barrio en donde vivía, una chica de cabello morado , ojos grises y cutis marrón – realmente era marrón por la tierra-.

La recoge cartones, cada tanto, fingía tener algo de simpatía con el chico, pero cuando tenía oportunidad, le afanaba la billetera, y gastaba todo su dinero en merca.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ahí estaba ella, la rubia mal parida y amargada, una que se llamaba Temari. Todos la conocían como la fácil del barrio. Pero esta chica, sabía lo que era bueno y quiso comprometerse con Shikamaru, que después de largas suplicas de su padre, aceptó resignadamente.

A pesar de dos años de relación, apunto de casamiento, Shikamaru, había comenzado a sentir algo por esa chica que todas las noches algo ingería… y recibía la visita de extraños amigos con nombres, también algo raros.

Pero al peli morada, solo quería el dinero.. Y jamás había pensad en otra cosa mas que eso. SU sueño era ser narcotraficante, y así, asaltar un banco. Era raro, pero era así. Y Shikamaru, la quería igual.

-No se si deba casarme papá.. (Mientras se arreglaba su moño de casamiento.)

-Uff si..C asarse es tan aburrido..

-Gracias por el consejo.. No deberías estar cambiado ya papá?

- mirando su poca ropa- naaa. Así esta bien..

-No pensarás ir así verdad!?- Exclamaba un asustado Shikamaru.

-See,, así voy a ir en bolas, para conquistar a alguna joven muchacha menor de edad…- mientras se peinaba su barba.

-ay Dios.. La familia que me tocó…! –saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, esto sucedía en la casa de Temari..

-Temari! Ya tienes tus cosas? – Preguntaba afeminadamente su hermano Kankuro.

- Que cosas Kankuro kun?..

-Como que cosas!?- gritó locamente mientras sacaba a flor de piel su homosexualidad- lo viejo.. Lo nuevo.. Algo azul.. y algo prestado!... ayyy! Por Dios.. Esta niña…

- Ya déjala Kankuro.. – comentó un pelirrojo aburrido sentado en la ventana.

- No gaara kun! Es importantísimo!.. A ver Temari.. Tienes algo viejo..

-ehhh- pensado duramente- si.. La bombacha…

- Muy bien perfe.. – Recordando- la bombacha?...

- Si.. Ya oíste puto..

-Cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras así!- cerrando los ojos pacientemente- Te he dicho que me llames pañuelo dado vuelta! – agitando sus brazos- En fin.. De acuerdo.. Algo nuevo.. El vestido-Contando con los dedos de su mano.

-See.. Algo azul.. Las flores..

- Y algo prestado…

- Los Zapatos..

- Ay si! Que te los presté yo!..

- sii.. Perfecto.. Esta listo. Lo único que queda, es bajar… (saliendo de la habitación)

Estaba todo listo,. Solo faltaba que entre la novia a la ceremonia al aire libre en el patio de la cas de Shikamaru. Los invitados eran numerosos, y en la primera fila, se hallaba su padre en bolas – específicamente con un calzoncillo nada más- y sus mejores amigos.

La música sonó. Y la novia, elegantemente camino del brazo de su hermano Gaara, hacia el altar.

-Yo con esa debuté.- murmuraba un invitado a su compañero mientras la novia pasaba por u lugar.

La chica, llego, y el juez comenzó a dar la ceremonia, pero en el momento de firmar. A Shikamaru, un destello en la cabeza le hizo ver la realidad.

-No puedo Temari.. Lo siento..

El ninja, corrió por entre la multitud desorientada, y con música de película de fondo, salió de su casa, en busca de la chica que tanto amaba.

Allí estaba ella, sentada entre cartones y papeles, hablando con sus amigos de cosas sin sentido. Shikamaru corrió hacia ella, la levanto entre sus brazos, y se la llevó consigo lejos de la aldea.

En la boda, la conmoción había cesado, Temari había caído en la depresión y se hallaba comiendo la torta de casamiento sola, mientras que los demás invitados, festejaban como si nada hubiera pasado, y el padre del novio, coqueteaba con menores de edad arriesgando a que le quiten su libertad por pedofilia, pero eso ya no importaba.

Shikamaru, junto a su amada peli morada, que de hecho se llamaba Asami, una vez a salvo de Temari, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, y la chica, que estaba contenta siempre y cuando no le faltaran las armas y la marijuana, lo seguía a su sustentor a todos lados. Pero Shikamaru, dejo volar su espíritu, y siguió los mismos pasos de su amor.

El tiempo pasó y formaron la alianza de súper héroes, perdón este.. Una aldea nueva, con normas y leyes distintas a Konoha. La aldea se llamaba La aldea entre las hojas de marijuana- en el momento de escoger el nombre, la originalidad la habían perdido ambos.

Ambos, lograron que el consumo sea obligatorio, y que todos los años se festejara la fiesta nacional de los chorros. Shikamaru., a pesar de haber sido en su tiempo un buen chico, era ahora un delincuente de primera línea. Y junto con Asami, gobernaban bajo la influencia de Bob Marley.

**FIN**

**MORALEJA**

Dime con quien andas y te diré que terminaras siendo un drogado y chorro de mierda.


End file.
